


Paradise

by WrenchWeilder



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I have no idea how to tag this without spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenchWeilder/pseuds/WrenchWeilder
Summary: Is not always what it seems.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), background trinefire
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been sitting on most of this for a while without any intentions of ever posting. It was just a fun writing experiment. But it's SkyStar week and I wanted to contribute so have my day 5: au.

“How’s the reaction progressing?” Skyfire was busy with his own reaction, but depending on how Starscream’s was doing they might have time to get a good head start on the next phase of the project.

“It’s coming along as expected.” It was doing well enough apparently that Starscream felt comfortable leaving it to come see his. “As is yours it looks like. At this rate we may be able to head to our hab early tonight.” Starscream gave him a sultry smirk and put a servo on his own. Skyfire’s fans kicked up a notch in response and he was fairly sure the smile he gave in return was a bit dopier than he was going for.

“We should probably make more progress on the new energon converters instead.”

Starscream reached up to put his arms around Skyfire’s neck. Able to do so fairly easily while Skyfire was sitting at the table. “My idea’s more fun.”

“My idea’s more productive.”

“Fine.” Starscream let his arms drop, but continued to lean on Skyfire. “But only because I know you won’t be able to stop thinking about it if we don’t, and I really should be the only thing on your mind when we’re alone.”

“Is that so?”

“Obviously. And don’t you forget it.”

“Don’t you forget about your reaction.”

With a squawk and a mild flail Starscream dashed back to the table he’d left the reaction on.

“Well?” Skyfire asked after a moment of successfully stifling his laughter.

“It’s fine.” Starscream answered a little too quickly.

“And how close was it to not being fine?”

“What does how close it might or might not have been to liquefying matter when it didn’t?”

Very, very close then. “You’re right.” Skyfire turned his back to hide a smile.

They worked in companionable silence for some time. Skyfire finished first, and began to get out some of the parts they’d begun to assemble for the converter. Starscream wasn’t that far behind him.

Starscream cleaned his area and helped Skyfire get the station set up with all their blueprint notes laid out. When they were done Starscream’s wings began to twitch tellingly. 

Skyfire tried to keep his own wings from drooping in disappointment. He understood, even if he wished they were able to spend more time together. “I can see to the converter. Go take care of whatever Winglord duties you’re needed for.”

Starscream looked mildly guilty. Skyfire realized he must not have kept his wings high enough. That or he’d let his disappointment slip across the bond.

Starscream came back to his side and pulled their forehelms together.

“I’ll take care of my duties, you take care of yours, and tonight we can have each other’s undivided attention.” Starscream told him gently.

“Oh? I get yours too then?” Skyfire murmured back. He sent adoration across the bond, his spark warming when it was sent back tenfold.

“Obviously.” Starscream huffed a laugh. “See you later Sky.” And with that Skyfire was left alone with his thoughts. Never something he was very fond of. Not since the ice and everything after anyways.

The silence was far more lonely now. Emptier. Colder.

With a shudder Skyfire quickly stood from the table. 

Maybe he would be done for the cycle. Skywarp and Thundercracker were busy this cycle as well, but he could always go for a flight or check on his garden. 

He only passed a few other mecha in the halls, the palace aeries still far emptier than they should be, but he shared a smile and a greeting with each of them. 

He didn’t know all of them well, but the palace mecha were generally fond of him, and the ones he did know well he felt comfortable calling friends.

He hit an open hall and basked in the feeling of wind and air on his wings.

He went to continue on but noticed a ship inbound for palace grounds. He stopped and watched for a few moments until he was able to determine it was Megatron’s personal ship. He was unsurprised by the com call a moment later.

::Forget the energon converter. Head our habsuite.:: Demanded Starscream. He sounded tense and agitated. A surprise visit then. Anxiety skittered across the bond despite Starscream’s distracted attempts to close it off.

::I was actually headed for my garden.::

::Where are you?:: Starscream’s tone turned urgent.

::One of the open halls in the lower east wing.::

::I need you to go to our hab now. And stay there until I say otherwise.::

Skyfire looked longingly in the direction of his garden. ::This is about Megatron, right? What if I just stayed in the garden. That should still be out of your way- ::

::Please don’t force me to make that an order.::

Skyfire’s plating crawled as mostly dormant slave coding trickled back to life at the trigger word. He turned and headed towards their habsuite without another word. He was going either way and he’d rather do so under his own volition.

He couldn’t close the com channel himself. Not now that the slave coding was active enough to interfere with his access to it. _And he was the lucky one. Probably the only Autobot left that still even had a com._ Nonetheless he didn’t have to talk over it. Not unless Starscream commanded or ordered him to. _So very, very lucky that Starscream had wanted to pick up where their relationship left off instead of diving helm first into a master/slave relationship._

After it became clear he wasn’t planning on responding Starscream sighed. ::I promise I’ll make it up to you later. For now, Skywarp’s gonna take you straight there. You are not allowed to leave until I say so.:: 

With the slave coding, that statement was more powerful than any lock. 

He knew the slave coding was just that; coding. But it still felt like the coding was filing away this new rule with an enthusiasm he couldn’t help but be bitter over.

Skywarp appeared beside him a moment later and the com channel closed a beat after that.

Skywarp gave him a painfully strained smile. Without a word, Skywarp reached up to take his arm and teleported him to their living room. He paused, as if he wanted to say something, but warped away instead.

It was easy sometimes. To forget about the war. And the fact that he had been on the losing side. He supposed it was a combination of not wanting to remember, and the luxury of not having to.

Skyfire moved towards the balcony and was annoyed to find the code counted that as leaving the habsuite. He turned and opened one of the large windows instead. The code buzzed with activity as it tried to analyze his motivations. Eventually settling as Skyfire turned away.

Moving the chair out of his way, he sat at Thundercracker’s writing desk and pulled out notes for the energon converter. If he was going to be trapped in here he could at least be productive. 

But his mind wouldn’t focus. Why was Megatron here? Who had he brought with him? What conditions were their Autobots in?

This last in particular haunted him. His mind conjuring continually worsening images. He unsuccessfully tried to steer his mind away from such fruitless questions. At one point he tried reaching out across the bonds, but they were keeping their side closed off and the slave coding ran deep enough he was kept submissive even there.

When Starscream burst into the room much, much later he was angry. Agitated in a way that did not bode well for anyone.

“Who does he think he is?!” Starscream paced restlessly. “Coming into _my_ city, ordering _me_ around!”

Thundercraker and Skywarp slunk in behind Starscream. Skywarp dropping onto the lounger and Thundercracker slipping into the empty writing desk’s chair beside Skyfire.

“Well he _is_ the emperor of Cybertron.”

Starscream continued pacing like he hadn’t heard Thundercracker. He hadn’t taken the cape or crown off yet either. Which spoke the loudest on how poorly Megatron’s surprise visit had gone.

“Unnecessary frivolities. Ha! He’s just jealous Vos is doing better than any of the other city-states.”

“Screamer,” Said Skywarp. Successfully getting Starscream’s attention, as well as the ire that went with it. “Megs gave you Vos to keep you happy, busy, and most importantly, Out. Of. His. Way. He didn’t expect you to actually be a good leader or for the aerial population to loyally follow you.

He’s realized you might be a threat, and he’s coming here to make sure you aren’t. 

_We_ know you’re happy ruling Vos. But that doesn’t matter unless _Megatron_ knows you’re happy ruling Vos. Can you do everyone a favor and not be you just long enough to get that across?”

Thundercracker snorted. “Warp, that would only make him more suspicious.”

“I don’t _CARE_ what that processorless piece of slag thinks. This is _my_ city, and I’m going to rule it however _I_ want!!”

The slave coding ‘suggested’ he not speak until addressed, but the more the three seekers bickered without any real hints as to what had gone on during the meeting with Megatron, the more he fought it.

Finally Skyfire cut through the argument with a strained, “So what did he want?”

Starscream cut himself off mid rant, all three of them looking to Skyfire. Thundercracker in particular seemed concerned at the strain in his voice, looking to the other two as if for answers.

“Starscream had to turn off the dormancy program earlier.” Skywarp supplied.

Mollified but unhappy, Thundercracker turned back to Skyfire. “You’re allowed to speak without prompting when it’s just us.”

“Megatron’s going to be here a while then?” Skyfire asked.

Starscream deflated. “Yes.” His tone turned apologetic. “I assume you’ve figured out we can’t turn the dormancy program back on until they leave.” 

“They. Who did he bring with him?”

Awkward silence filled the room. Eventually, Starscream was the one to break it.

“Would you care to escort me to the gardens?”

Skyfire really wasn’t in the mood anymore, but it would be nice to get out of the room while he could. It was clear he wasn’t going to get any real answers, and he wouldn’t put it past his seekers to try and keep him in the habsuite the entirety of Megatron’s visit.

Skyfire gave a tired affirmative with his wings and stood.

“Ah, give me a moment. To...” Starscream glanced down at himself. “clean up a bit.”

Skyfire sat back down without protest. More like ‘to make comm calls and ensure there wasn’t anything or one they didn’t want him to see in the halls between here and there.’

When Starscream was satisfied he opened the door with a mild flourish. His smirk would have been playful had there not been an underlying regret in his optics. “After you.”

Skyfire had the feeling Starscream was trying to give him permission to leave without mentioning the order that had kept him here. However, while the slave coding did drop the order to stay in the habsuite, it took the statement as an order and was now pushing him to leave. Skyfire winced as the slave code decided to punish him for not being quick enough with a stab of pain across his processor. He then stumbled over his own peds as they tried to increase their pace without his conscious input.

Starscream put a servo on his arm and he stilled. The slave code began wildly over analyzing Starscream’s posture and movements, trying to decipher what his master wanted.

“I’d like to walk at your pace.” Starscream said quietly. Like he was sorry. Skyfire took bitter comfort in the fact that Starscream regretted installing this coding in him. _Him and all the other Autobots. And still he was lucky. He wasn’t constantly under the full brunt of this coding. Or under a crueler master that wanted to see him suffer._

As they walked, Skyfire was surprised at the amount of grounders in the hall. Had Megatron brought a small army with him?

Those that lived in the palace saw him as the winglord trine’s consort and treated him as such. As did most of Vos’s population. At worst, some viewed him as the winglord’s pet. And even then mostly fondly.

These mecha he was passing now did not see him as such. The visiting Decepticons saw him as an over privileged slave at best. Some stared like they wanted something new to beat, but they were better than the many staring at him with _hunger._

Skyfire suppressed a shiver and found himself glad for the unusually high amount of strategically placed seekers.

Skyfire had the feeling that if he didn’t belong to Starscream himself some of them would have happily ‘put him in his place’ by now. Some of them probably would have done so because he belonged to Starscream, and only didn’t because of Starscream’s current presence.

Though the walk was tense, they did make it to the gardens without indecent.

The gardens were a gift from the seekers. They were public, yes, but their original intention had been to make him happy. 

They still had a long way to go before they were anything approaching what one would have seen before the war, but they were quickly gaining reputation for being the biggest, nicest gardens this side of the war. 

He had his own private garden on the grounds. Private being more in the sense that he was the sole gardener, while the majority was collaborative. Though he did have a relatively extensive selection of edible crystals protected by an unspoken rule.

Skyfire allowed himself a moment of fondness for the palace residents. Even the ones that treated him like a pet were kind and had a general care for his well being. _And how many Autobots could say there was even one Decepticon willing to treat them with kindness?_

Skyfire tried to shake the dark thoughts, his mood dropping again. If the look Starscream gave him was any indication, he’d noticed.

The two of them wandered through the gardens towards Skyfire’s section in silence. Skyfire took the most meandering path he could, and Starscream was content to follow. 

When they finally did reach Skyfire’s garden he simply took a seat on one of the benches. Starscream hesitated, but joined him.

“You’re not going to do anything?”

Skyfire tried not to sound petulant. “I’m not in the mood anymore.” He put up the thickest block on the bond he could for the moment. A translucent wisp of a shield.

Starscream dropped his own block and reached out to him. It was only after he’d destroyed Skyfire’s meager defense that he realized it was even there. Wincing and apologetic, Starscream backed off and put up a block between them. Thick enough for the privacy Skyfire obviously wanted, thin enough Starscream would notice if Skyfire tried to reach out for him.

Clearly uncomfortable now, Starscream looked around for a remedy. 

“Why don’t you...” Starscream trailed off. Likely as he realized that type of phrasing would be taken as an order. “Working in the garden always cheers you up.” He tried again. “Are you sure you don’t want to do anything?”

His optics wandered the garden halfheartedly. The fluorite crystal could use a touch of pruning. And then he’d have some crystal treats to carry around just in case.

Catching the slight twitch of interest Skyfire’s wings gave, Starscream hopped up and went to the decoration that hid the tool box. “What do you need?”

“Just the scraper, for now.”

Starscream grabbed it for him and brought it over. It was little things like this that always assured him Starscream did still love him. _Unlike other Autobots who were under hateful masters that made them suff-_

The scraper dropped between them as Starscream forcefully shut down that processor thread.

It was unnerving to both of them how much more powerful the slave code made Starscream even in their bond. Mate bonds were not meant to be unequal. Starscream should not have access to Skyfire’s processor functions without express permission.

Skyfire couldn’t help but morbidly wonder if Starscream could kill him with their bond.

Clearly shaken, Starscream backed off physically and mentally, but not emotionally. Never, Starscream tried to convey. He laid himself emotionally bare. Showing Skyfire he meant everything to Starscream. 

It was instinct to protect the weaker mate, and this code made Skyfire weaker in every way. Starscream didn’t like those thoughts or how unhappy they made him. Didn’t understand why Skyfire kept having them in the first place. He did things like that because he cared.

The air was heavy and tense. Skyfire didn’t know how either of them were going to break it.

“Yo, Starscream!”

Thankfully, they didn’t have to.

“It’s Lord Starscream!” 

“Right.” Astrotrain would never be so informal in front of others, but he knew when he could get away with it. “You’re ignoring your com.”

“For a reason.”

Astrotrain snorted. “Right. Well, Thundercracker and Skywarp are doing their best, but they could really use your help. Also Megatron’s asking where you are. Just thought I’d warn you before someone else came looking.” He meaningfully glanced at Skyfire.

Lightly closing the bond back off, Starscream resigned himself to his duties.

“There’s going to be a welcome party later this cycle.” Starscream informed Skyfire. “You’re going to be doing your usual duty of sitting and looking pretty.”

An actual job Starscream had created and carefully laid out rules for.

Under the gaze of outsiders Skyfire could not be equal. Not to any of his Decepticon friends, and certainly not to the former second in command of the Decepticons. So he played the part of pet.

It made sense. Starscream couldn’t fool anyone into thinking he didn’t care about Skyfire, but even Decepticons generally found it natural to care about one’s pet. This was safer for both of them. That didn’t mean Skyfire had to like it.

“Astrotrain will be taking you back to the habsuite when you’re ready.”

Starscream probably commed Astrotrain orders, as the triple charger gave a lazy salute, before Starscream stalked away.

Astrotrain took his usual seat among the crystals and got comfy.

“So… Was that something you wanted me to interrupt or were you guys actually working something out?”

Skyfire smiled, but it was devoid of humor. He picked up the scraper and put it away.

“No, your timing was good.” Skyfire tried to convince himself to get up from where he sat by the tool box. After all, what did he have to be sad about? _He wasn’t the one suff-_ The slave code ended that thought in parallel with what Starscream had done only moments ago.

Great. Good to know that would be happening for a while.

“He still cares y’know. Starscream. You’d be surprised how many of his decisions as winglord revolve around you.”

Skyfire’s wings drooped. He suddenly felt tired. “I know.”

They sat in companionable silence for a while. Something Skyfire was grateful for. It couldn’t last forever though.

The trip back was uneventful. No one wanted to mess with the captain of the guard.

And once again he found himself alone in the habsuite. He went to the wash racks to get ready. Someone would probably be by later to help paint his wings and such, but he could get a head start.

There was a knock at the washrack door and he signaled it open. He could feel his countenance lifting when he saw who it was.

“Sunny! Sides!”

“Hey Sky!” Sideswipe chirped. Sunstreaker merely smiled up at him with a small wave.

The twins came into the room, smiling up at him even as they immediately motioned him down where they could reach, grabbing the proper supplies.

“We get to get ready together! Makes this whole thing a little better in my oh, so humble opinion.” Sideswipe’s grin was infectious and Skyfire found himself grinning back. He’d needed this.

“I was worried I might not see you this cycle.” Skyfire told them.

Sunstreaker scoffed. “Like anyone could stop us from seeing you.”

He knew that wasn’t true. That Thundercraker and Skywarp had full control over whether they could see him or not, but he let himself pretend Sunstreaker’s words were true.

“They’re still treating you well?” Skyfire couldn’t help but ask. 

Sunstreaker was behind him, but he could see Sideswipe’s smile soften to something fond.

“Still treating us well.” Sideswipe parroted.

“Thanks to you.” Sunstreaker added.

It was a worn exchange between the three of them. Though no less comforting with each repetition.

The chatter was casual and familiar. Skyfire let it wash over him as they moved on to polishing, and then ‘decorating’.

Sunstreaker did the painting. Delicate designs made up of his many academic accomplishments spilled across his plating. Sideswipe helped pick out adornments and magnets. Arranging them so they complimented Sunstreaker’s designs.

“There’s actually two parties tonight. The three of us will be at the fancy one with the top big bads.” Sideswipe said as he adjusted Skyfire’s wing drape again. “They brought one slave each. For practicality apparently.” Sideswipe gave up, pulling it off entirely.

“Drape it like a scarf.” Sunstreaker cut in. “And pin it here and here.”

Sideswipe did so and seemed satisfied.

“What will the two of you be doing?”

“The usual servy waitery stuff.”

Sideswipe finished adjusting but didn’t immediately move away.

“Look, Sky.” Sideswipe hesitated. Clearly gathering his thoughts. “Whatever shape the others are in, it’s not your fault. There isn’t, never has been, and realistically never will be anything you can do for them. Promise me you wont torture yourself over them.”

“I’ll try.” He eventually acquiesced.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The small formal party was in a smaller private room specifically designed for such an occasion. Starscream had them get there early so he could properly arrange himself on a throne of pillows. Thundercracker and Skywarp arranged themselves despite Starscream’s best attempts. This only made Starscream all the more determined to pose Skyfire perfectly.

Skyfire’s helm ended up in the seeker’s lap. Starscream tracing gentle patterns across his plating.

Megatron came in first, literally dragging Prowl. He dropped the former Autobot SIC in a heap on the floor, and then proceeded to use him as a ped rest.

Skyfire tried to ignore the way Megatron eyed him.

“You know, I had to leave my big berth toy in Iacon. A good host would let me borrow theirs.”

Starscream’s plating puffed aggressively. “I thought I’d made it very clear I don’t _share_ Megatron.” The seeker’s servo went from tracing patterns to holding him possessively.

“You share with those two.” Megatron smirked lewdly, gesturing to Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Starscream growled, but didn’t rise to the bait. Visibly disappointed, Megatron dropped the subject. Though he never stopped eyeing Skyfire.

Soundwave and Shockwave came in together. 

Soundwave had Jazz on a leash. His well trained pet. Jazz was smiling, but it looked… wrong. There was no emotion there. Not on his face or in his movements. 

For a moment he thought Shockwave hadn’t brought a slave. Until he spotted Perceptor trailing behind. Their optics met and a flicker of relief seemed to chase across Perceptor’s dead optics.

The look made Skyfire’s plating crawl, acutely aware of how good he had it. Jealousy or anger would have been so much easier to deal with than the gaping pit of guilt the relief caused.

Shockwave arranged himself closer then Starscream was comfortable with, if the change in Starscream’s grip on him was any indication.

Conversation started up around them, but Shockwave only had optics for Skyfire. He’d slowly been collecting all the Autobot scientists for vorns now and it was a sore spot that Starscream had Skyfire.

Skyfire could practically feel the single optic raking over his frame. Jealously taking in all the academic accomplishments Sunstreaker had painted on him earlier.

“Your pet seems to have an interest in my slave Starscream. I do believe he would like to spend time with this one.”

Starscream sneered at the transparent attempt. “Oh, I’m sure he would. But pets don’t always know what’s good for them. He’ll be staying by my side thank you.”

They continued to bicker, but Skyfire’s attention was drawn to Megatron when he kicked Prowl and ordered the poor mech to get up and retrieve him a drink.

The twins were quick to help Prowl up, expertly getting him a glass and filling it to give to Megatron. Megatron raised a brow ridge at Thundercracker and Skywarp, but didn’t say anything.

Soundwave eventually ended Shockwave and Starscream’s argument by claiming Jazz was superior and having him dance and sing for the group. None of the Decepticons seemed to notice Jazz’s dancing was purely mechanical regurgitation. Lifeless like a drone programmed with all the right movements.

Despite it all, Skyfire found himself relaxing as the night went on. Starscream’s servos on his plating were soothing and his seekers were pulsing quiet comfort at him.

And then that peace was shattered. 

Skyfire didn’t see what Prowl did to set Megatron off, but he did hear the yell of outrage and turned just in time to see Megatron punch Prowl full force.

Prowl went down hard. Skyfire wanted to help him up. Help diffuse the situation. Help redirect Megatron’s anger. But in the end he couldn’t do any of that. 

Joints locked and held him in place as the slave coding sprung to life and enforced one of Starscream’s only longstanding rules.

_“Don’t you_ dare _ever willingly put yourself in danger again.” Starscream had hissed. “Not for anyone._ Especially _not for Autobots. That. Is. An. Order. Top priority, is not blanketed by the dormancy program, and cannot be overwritten by anyone but myself._

Grinning now, Megatron began to beat Prowl, who silently took it. When Megatron nearly ripped his sensory wing from his back, Prowl only made a breathy noise, like he’d jammed a finger or stubbed his ped.

Skyfire turned away. He couldn’t watch this anymore. 

Starscream noticed. “Must you be a brute here of all places?” He drawled.

Megatron sneered at Starscream and dropped the Praxian, going back to using him as a ped rest.

The twins were prevented from helping him this time and the night continued on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The atmosphere was far more subdued as the twins helped Skyfire clean up after the party.

“You promised you wouldn’t beat yourself up.” Accused Sideswipe.

“There must be something more I can do!” Skyfire exclaimed in distress. “They’re suffering and all I do is stand by and watch!”

“Hey, none of that. Slaves in Vos are treated so much better than the other city-states, and it’s all thanks to you.”

His mind flashed back to Preceptor. To his dead optics and flat voice. To Jazz and his broken smile and lifeless dancing. To Prowl, numb to pain from the constant abuse.

He knew. He knew they shielded him from the ugly truth of just how bad most Autobots had it. And like the coward he was, he allowed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Decepticons win au. There's actually a much longer multi-chapter from the trine's perspective starting at the end of the war. I don't have as much done for that one though. I guess if people are actually interested I might work on it more.


End file.
